Ne lui faites pas de mal
by Elendil-sama
Summary: Version française de ma fic "Don't Hurt Him". Attention Spoiler 3x14 et SLASH PeterxNathan. Après ce qui s'était passé à Pinehearst, Peter pensait ne plus revoir son frère. Mais...


Ok donc voici la traduction de ma fic anglaise "Don't hurt Him" (oui je suis logique comme fille d'abord j'écris en anglais puis en français) donc un peu courte. j'ai repris la scène de l'épisode 3x14 dans laquelle Nathan se rend à l'apartement de Peter. Attention **SLASH PETERxNATHAN DON't LIKE DON't **READ IT!

_Don't Hurt Him:_

Il referma la porte nonchalamment, posa ses clés sur la table, une main tenant la pile de lettres qu'il venait de récupérer dans sa boite aux lettres. Dernièrement, son travail d'ambulancier lui avait pris tout son temps et il n'avait eu aucune occasion de se reposer.

Après que Nathan l'eut renié puis quitté, il était reparti à New-York dans l'espoir de recommencer une nouvelle vie. Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre? Bien sûr, il pouvait voler, mais comment pouvait-il aider qui que ce soit avec ça? Ce matin, lorsqu'il avait tenté vainement d'aider ce pauvre homme accidenté, il avait senti son impuissance. Cela aurait été tellement facile de le soigner quelques mois plus tôt! Désormais, il avait l'impression d'être retourné à sa vie d'avant, à son ancien travail: regarder les gens mourir.

Il se défit de son manteau qu'il jeta sur le côté, continuant d'observer minutieusement les lettres, ne prêtant pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. Quel genre de travail était-ce, après avoir sauvé le monde de la destruction, combattu de dangereuses personnes comme ce serial killer, Sylar, et après avoir été capturé par cette Compagnie, qui en passant, avait tenté de vous tuer vous et tous vos amis? Et puis il y avait cette histoire avec son père revenu d'entre les morts. Toute cette histoire était allée bien trop vite pour lui: le retour de son père, la perte de ses pouvoirs, Sylar changeant de camps, et puis, Nathan. Nathan...

Il posa enfin la pile de lettres sur la table, près de ses clés, et se tourna vers le petit salon. Il voulait dormir, oublier toutes ces histoires, oublier à quel point sa vie était foutue, oublier...

Nathan.

Il était là, face à lui, debout dans la pénombre, les mains enfouies dans ses poches. Peter se figea, surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son frère vienne le voir, pas après ce qu'il lui avait dit, pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Nathan dut remarquer sa surprise, car il expliqua aussitôt la raison de sa présence.

« Je sais que nous devions dîner ensemble, mais il y juste une chose dont j'aimerais te parler et qui ne peut attendre. »

Automatiquement, Peter jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la pièce, vérifiant ainsi qu'ils étaient bien seuls. Il connaissait son frère, durant des mois il n'avait retourné aucun de ses appels, n'était pas venu le voir, et le voilà qui se montrait soudainement, comme au bon vieux temps.

« D'accord. » Répondit-il dans un soupir.

« Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que tu as pu ressentir après que je t'aie renié comme je l'ai fait. » Dit Nathan, en le regardant, inquiet.

Peter cilla. C'était quoi ça, une demande de pardon? Pourquoi maintenant? Que voulait-il vraiment? Il hocha pourtant la tête, encourageant ainsi son frère à continuer.

« J'ai été égoïste, arrogant, obsessionnel. » Continua Nathan, en se rapprochant de quelques pas.

Peter était perdu, ne sachant quoi répondre. Qu'y avait-il à dire? Devait-il accepter d'oublier cet accident? Il détestait son frère pour arriver à le faire sentir coupable alors qu'il n'était pas en faute.

« Ce sont tes meilleurs qualités, Nathan. » Répondit-il amèrement.

Il ne pouvait oublier ces mots prononcés, ce sentiment d'être abandonné, ce sentiment de perte, ce vide qui l'avait entouré durant des mois.

« Je sais que ça n'a pas du être facile pour toi, me perdre en tant que frère et en tant qu'ami... »

Bien sûr que ça ne l'avait pas été! Pouvait-il ne serait-ce qu'imaginer à quel point cela avait été douloureux pour lui de ne le voir qu'à la télévision? De le voir sourire, rire lorsque lui-même en était incapable?

« ...tu dois savoir que ce que je fais est extrêmement important pour ce pays. Pour le monde. »

Ce qu'il fait? Mais que faisait-il exactement? Tout ce dont il avait parlé était de ce soit disant terrorisme! Comment pourrait-il savoir ce qu'il pensait? Il avait été tenu à l'écart de sa vie pendant si longtemps.

« Je veux te donner la chance de comprendre cela avant de prendre une décision qui pourrait changer ta vie pour toujours. »

Quelle décision? A présent il était complètement perdu et quelque peu effrayé. Quelle était cette _chose_ que voulait faire Nathan? Pourquoi lui disait-il cela? Il n'avait aucun lien avec les décisions de son frère, alors pourquoi lui demandait-il conseil à présent?

« Je ne vais prendre aucune _décision,_ ok? J'essaye de vivre ma vie le plus simplement possible. »

Cela sonnait-il aussi faux qu'il ne le pensait? _Normalement_? Comment pouvait-il vivre normalement après tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé? Il n'était pas normal! Il était une personne spéciale coincée dans un corps impuissant. Il se détourna de son frère, ne pouvant plus le regarder dans les yeux. Lorsqu'il était là, ses décisions, ses certitudes, étaient totalement effacées, le laissant incertain et vulnérable.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Nathan répondit:

« C'est exactement ça, Peter, tu n'es pas normal. »

Automatiquement, Peter se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, dont il tira le verrou.

« Peter, s'il te plait...dis moi que tu comprends, que je puisse faire le nécessaire et te garantir la protection dont tu as besoin. » Dit Nathan en se rapprochant de son frère.

Peter sursauta et leva la tête vers Nathan. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu, ce mot que seul Nathan était autorisé à prononcer. « Pete ». Il retint son souffle lorsque en voyant Nathan lever une main pour la poser tendrement sur son torse. Il tenta de retenir un frisson sous ce simple contact. Il n'avait pas senti cette chaleur depuis si longtemps.

« Dis moi que tu comprends. » Demanda Nathan, implorant.

Leur yeux se rencontrèrent. Pourquoi étaient-ils si tendre, presque désespérés? Pourquoi Nathan avait-il l'air si triste? Si seulement il pouvait encore lire ses pensées, il ne se sentirait pas si perdu. Quand avait-il cessé de comprendre son frère aîné? Il fut un temps durant lequel il n'avait pas besoin de pouvoir pour lire en lui pour prévoir ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire.

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça? » Demanda-t-il. « Qu'attends-tu de moi que je dise? »

« J'attends de toi que tu me dises que tu es avec moi, ensuite je partirai. »

Il fut une époque où Peter aurait dit oui automatiquement, une époque où il croyait aveuglément en son frère, une époque, où il aurait donné sa vie pour lui sans lui en demander la raison. A présent, tout était différent.

« Je ne peux pas. Ou plutôt, je ne le ferai pas.. » Dit-il, faisant face à son frère. « Écoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire, mais si c'est ce que je pense que c'est, alors je vais te combattre avec tout ce que j'ai. Je te le jure. »

A présent il comprenait. Claire avait raison lorsqu'elle lui avait dit que Nathan tentait de neutraliser les gens aux pouvoirs. Alors c'était ça son plan, rassembler tout le monde dans, quoi, un camps pour superheros? Il ne pouvait laisser une telle chose arriver, même si pour cela il devait combattre son propre...

Il sursauta à nouveau lorsque Nathan agrippa son bras. Quoi, allait-il le frapper à présent? Ou encore le kidnapper? Alors c'était la fin? Nathan avait-il vraiment perdu tout amour qu'il avait autrefois eu pour lui? Il ferma les yeux, ne souhaitant pas voir ce qui allait se produire, il ne voulait pas voir la haine remplir les yeux de Nathan, ne voulait pas le voir le regarder comme s'il était un monstre. Il ne voulait pas être rejeté par lui, le seul...

Pourtant, au lieu d'être frappé, il sentit deux bras entourer ses épaules, une main se posant sur l'arrière de sa tête. Deux secondes plus tard, il était prisonnier des bras de Nathan, son visage enfoui dans son cou. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit, il était sans voix. Après quelques minutes de silence, la voix de Nathan perça la pénombre.

« Pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas, Pete? Pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas? »

Peter attendu un moment avant de répondre, encore perturbé.

« Comprendre quoi? »

L'étreinte se fit plus ferme et il sentit le souffle de Nathan caresser ses cheveux, le faisant frissonner. Il put entendre Nathan se pencher vers son oreille avant de dire.

« Ce que j'essaye de faire. »

Peter sentit ses genoux se mettre à trembler, si bien, qu'il dut agripper la veste de Nathan afin de ne pas tomber, haletant silencieusement. Il ne pouvait lever la tête, ne pouvait regarder son frère.

« Alors dis le moi, qu'essayes-tu de faire? »

Les bras de Nathan quittèrent ses épaules, une main glissant le long de son bras, l'autre se posant sur sa joue. Peter sentit son souffle se couper, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. A nouveau, leurs yeux se croisèrent et Peter put y lire toute a tendresse qui lui avait manqué.

« J'essaye de te protéger... »Dit Nathan mais il pouvait à peine l'entendre, il était dans une sorte de transe, absorbé par les lèvres de Nathan, qui ne cessaient de se rapprocher alors qu'il parlait. Lorsque leurs lèvres ne furent qu'à quelques centimètres, Peter ferma les yeux à nouveau, rougissant. Il ne voulait pas montrer son trouble et, heureusement, Nathan ne pouvait entendre son cœur battre.

"...parce que je t'aime. »

Peter sentit toute sa colère et sa force le quitter lorsque les lèvres de Nathan virent caresser les siennes en un doux baiser. Il usa de son autre main pour s'accrocher au bras de son frère, se sentant soudainement faible. Il avait senti comme un éclair exploser dans sa tête, et toute pensée en disparut aussitôt. Nathan approfondit le baiser et Peter ne put retenir un gémissement. Dieu comme c'était bon! Il avait attendu ce moment si longtemps qu'il avait pensé qu'il n'arriverait jamais. Les lèvres de nathan étaient douces, comme il l'avait imaginé et il put sentir tout l'amour que lui transmettait son frère à travers celles-ci. Il n'était pas feint, il le savait. C'était comme si jamais rien ne s'était produit, comme s'ils étaient redevenus comme avant.

Nathan fut le premier à briser le baiser et Peter cilla à nouveau, tentant de reprendre des esprits. Les deux frères gardèrent le silence pendant quelques minutes, n'osant se regarder, puis, encore, nathan le prit dans ses bras.

"Je suis tellement désolé, Pete, désolé de tout ce que je t'ai fait. »

"Je....je sais, c'est...bon... »répondit Peter, encore déboussolé.

"Je t'aime tellement, je ne pourrais jamais laisser quoi que soit t'arriver. »

Peter enfouit son visage au creux du cou de son frère, rougissant, tentant de cacher les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux.

"Je t'aime aussi. » Répondit-il enfin.

Il trouva enfin le courage de lever la tête vers son frère, souriant, mais, à nouveau, il croisa se même regard triste et désolé. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais avant qu'il ne put dire quoi que ce soit, il sentit quelque chose le piquer à l'épaule avant qu'une violente décharge ne lui traverse le corps. Il se sentit brûler de l'intérieur alors que son corps entier se mettait soudain à trembler. Quelques secondes plus tard, il tombait dans les bras de son frère après avoir croisé une dernière fois son triste regard.

"Excuse-moi, Pete. » Dit-il, bien que son frère ne puisse l'entendre.

Il l'installa sur la chaise la plus proche, passa une main dans ses cheveux puis se détourna de lui, regardant l'homme qui se tenait face à lui. Il se recomposa un visage impassible.

"Ne lui faites pas de mal. » Dit-il avant de quitter l'appartement.

Fin.


End file.
